Currently, there are numerous kinds of electric wheelchairs in the market, but in most of them, two motors driving front and rear wheels are disposed on the main shaft of the rear wheels. The two motors are coupled with threads and exposed. They are liable to damage, wetting and open circuit. Further, the batteries need to supply power to two motors, so the power consumption is large and the volume of the batteries is big, resulting in increase of the weight and volume, and an undesirable appearance of the wheelchair. In case the circuit of the wheelchair is faulty or fittings need to be replaced, the electronic board is not easily repaired and repair cost is high, unable to meet people's use requirements.